


Fine. Go. 2

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [33]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Mike plans to take the kids to the zoo





	Fine. Go. 2

Another restless night. Thankfully Isaac and Cora were sleeping well. Shuffling out to the kitchen for some hot tea you heard William on the phone.  
“They’re good Michael.” Pause. “I know you miss them. But just give her some space. She’s feeling let down, sad, upset…” Pause. “Sorry sometimes isn’t enough son. Especially when she has heard it numerous times but nothing has changed.”

You walked past his office to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter and noting the time of 1130pm. Michael must not be sleeping either. Sighing you decided to skip the tea. William met you on your way out.

“Y/N, you can’t sleep either? Seems to be going around.” William leaned on the other counter, “Making some tea?”

“Yeah. Sometimes chamomile helps me sleep. How is Mike?” It had been three days since you left. You had texted him a couple times about the kids. He spoke the kids every night, and usually at some point in the day. You placed the filled kettle on the stove.

“He’s not good. Not sleeping, not eating. Just like you.” Williams' voice was filled with concern. “I told him he has things he needs to fix. Not just with you, but with himself as well. Words are empty if the actions aren’t there.”

Tears filled your eyes. How you had any left you didn’t know. “Maybe I should have stayed..This is killing me. I ju-”, your tears spilled down your face.

William gathered you in his arms. “Hey, kiddo. I know. He needed the wake-up call. Shhh…” The whistling of the kettle startled both of you. William gently released you.

“C'mon. Let’s get that tea” he said and pulled two mugs from the cabinet.

William and Anne bid their goodbyes as they left the visit her family for the day. Mike would be here soon to pick up the kids for the day. Then you’d be alone. The doorbell rang and Isaac ran to the door with you. “Daddy!” Isaac flew into Mike’s arms.

Mike hugged him close. “Oh, I have missed you, buddy.” Mike looked down at you, “Hi. You look nice.” He leaned down to kiss your cheek.

“Hi. Uh, thanks”, you responded as you looked down at your clothing. You looked a mess and knew it. Yoga pants, a t-shirt, barefoot and hair in a messy bun. “ I just need to finish getting Cora’s bag together.”

Mike sat Isaac down and followed you into the bedroom you and the kids had been sharing. Cora was still napping in her crib. As you were finishing with her bag, “I’ll have her ready to go in just a couple of minutes. She should be waking up soon.” When you turned around. Mike was right there.

His hand cupped your cheek and you leaned into it. “I have missed you so much.” He leaned down to kiss you.

Turning your head, “Mike. Don’t. I’m-“ You looked up at him with pleading eyes. Cora started walking up. She fluttered her eyes open and grinned at you and Mike. She stood up and reached her arms out to you.

Mike grinned at Cora and she reached her chubby little arms out to him. “There’s my girl.” She rested her head on his chest. He gave you a small smile, “I’ve missed this, so much.”

You gently rubbed Cora’s back. “Yeah. I’m sure you have.” You gave Mike a small smile.

“Come back home, please.” Mike’s eyes were red-rimmed. “I change, I’ll do better. I promise. My arms ache with wanting to hold you. The house is so damn quiet.”

Crossing your arms over your chest, “Michael, you have promised me that so many times before. And for as many times you have promised, I have been let down-“

“Daddy, I’m ready to go!” Isaac exclaimed as he ran into the room. He jumped on the bed. “We going to the zoo today, Mama!”

“Yeah, Daddy is going to take you.” You ruffled his hair and smiled. “You’re going to have so much fun.”

“You coming Mama?” Isaac looked up at with his big brown eyes.

Mike spoke up first, “Of course Mama is coming.” Mike gazed at you. His face was contrite and hopeful. “Please?”

“Pwheeze Mama”, Isaac chimed in pouting his bottom lip and clasping his hands.

Studying both of them, you answered, “how can I say no to those faces?”


End file.
